New Roman High
by Aniime Nerd
Summary: This is a story of Romance, Drama, and Love All charters are shipped by design. Percbeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Frazel, and new ships too. ALl right To Uncle Rick. First chapter good but just wait!
1. Chapter 1

New Roman High

Nico

"Damn I hate you" I whisper under my breathe at Hazel my younger but more responsible sister. She had connived me to attend school with her in California after almost all "our" friends had wanted to move here to escape the cold of New York winter. I didn't mind it but I still didn't want to go. She, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Drew Tanaka, The Stoll Twins, Clarisse La Rue and Racheal Dare all came to this new high school while kids from there go to ours for a bit.

I decide finally to go because Will had connived me that the sun was good for me, in more ways than one. So while I will only be there half a day mostly I still have to be dragged out of bed and into the shower to go to school.

We as a group decide to get apartments in the same complex if anything had happened so: I lived Hazel, Leo and Frank were forced together because under no circumstance that Frank and hazel were going to be together. I didn't care how nice he was he is three years older than her. Then Percy with Annabeth, and Jason with Piper. All the rest decide to go one building over which isn't important now.

I get in the shower, wash off, then coming out in: gray shirt dark gray jeans black converse and black beanie. This was some of the lightest color I have ever worn in my life. It is California after all.

"Wow looking good" Hazel says as she getting breakfast. I see her wearing a white bottoms up blouse and a red skirt with tan sandals.

"Yea… well t-thanks." I liked that Hazel was nice to me but it was kind of hard when you mostly felt that you were alone and every one hated you.

"So you ready for today?"

"No why would I be?"

"Because there will be hot Cali boys here"

"Yes" I say sarcastic. "I am going to school to look at boys that will think I want to kill them." Everyone knew that I was homo which didn't bother me but at the same time Will out of all people showed a little more interest in me. This at the same time made me notice him more.

"Well it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"Yes very much actually"

"Oh Nico."

After eating Frank came to pick up Hazel that left me driving my motorcycle. Out of everyone I am the only one who decides to get one. Percy and Annabeth shared a bluish gray jeep. Jason and Piper got a Toyota Corolla in light blue. Leo even got a car, a bright red truck that he tinkers with every day, Frank and hazel however always caught a ride with Leo though.

I hop on my back and right before I rode off a tan hand gripped my shoulder.

It was Will.

"Dude I am so glad I caught you my car broke down and I need a ride. Can I have one?"

"Sure. I guess." I handed him a helmet that was black with a sun on the back (it was for Hazel). He took, put it over his blonde hair which shone in the California sunlight and hop on the back.

"Umm do I just…." He trailed off. I laid his hands around my waist. I was really glad that I was facing forward or he would have saw my faced turn red as Leo Truck. I guess he was red to but grip me tighter. I start the cycle and off we went.

It took about ten mins to get to the school but I decide to take it slow since this Will's first time. I overheard him going whoa and wow as I picked up speed. I smirked at his enjoyment of it. We got there just as Piper and Jason drove in with some breakfast. Leo was over by the soccer field laughing with some girls that looked semi-interested. However I didn't see Percy Annabeth Hazel or Frank anywhere.

I stopped the bike and kicked out the stand. I took my helmet off and shook my hair before putting my beanie back on. When I got off I saw Will raking his hand through his hair. Some girls that were passing by giggled and waved. He waved back of course. Then looked at me and shrug.

Will

I was still hyped from my ride with Nico. It was the best thing ever and holding Nico wasn't too bad either. When I got off my hair was still stocked with water that I hadn't full dried out yet. When I took off my helmet I saw a couple of girls' wave so naturally I waved back. I saw Nico staring and shrug like it was no big deal.

"That was so much fun!" I said as we walked into the building with Jason and piper falling in right next to us.

"You rode on Nico bike huh? Isn't amazing." Jason said as he eats a burrito I thought.

"Yea what were we doing 60, 70?"

"30 maybe 35." Nico answered simply

"Really" I must have looked shock because when he looked at me he said" Yea I didn't want to scare you." Jason laugh as Piper warned him that he would choke.

"What you think I couldn't take it?"

"No I just didn't want you to get to excited." He said with another shrug

"Then during lunch your giving another ride." He told him

"No."

"Why?" I got a little mad

"Cause." And before I can go farther the bell rang and Nico walked away. Now I had to wait for lunch.

Nico

I Hate Will Solace. I give him a ride to school and then he wants another, but am not mad that he wants one. Am mad because then I have to be going 70 miles an hour with some hot guy on my bike hold tight on my waist making me blush at every time he squeeze tighter. Now i am not one for saying I like someone or saying that they don't get on my nerves, but Will, Will out of all people makes me feel good.

When we were on the plane here he decides to sit next to me and by the end I had laugh a bit and only frowned once. That was when he asked me if he looked hot but said jk before I had time to respond. He even decides to help me unpack. Out all of the people that I could have feeling for it was him.

When the bell ran I try to avoid the Cafeteria but was pulled by Percy who found me and wanting to have lunch with me before I leave for the day. When I got lunch; which was actually more like restaurant food than school; I sat down with Percy Annabeth and Jason and started eating. But before I could really start eating I hear Will calling my name from the other side of the cafeteria. I got up with a death glare and walked over to Will which had a plastered grin on his face.

"What is it Solace?"

"Ready to leave yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you ready to take me on your bike for another ride?"

"No after Lunch I am going home."

"Okay then take me with you."

"Don't you still have class?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest. This conversation was getting really annoying.

"Yea but I can always make up work. You said you'll take me so am ready."

"You won't stop till you get on my bike will you?"

"No I won't so you better give in now."

I looked at him then back at the gang who was most likely staring the whole time seeing who would win. I almost hung my head in deafer but, just gestured to will to follow me to the front of the school. He jumped right on my bike and put on the helmet. I did the same then start the engine. We pulled out of the parking lot and hit the highway. Because it was near the end of lunch the road was mostly clear beside a few stray cars here and there. I picked up speed to about fifty which got a tight squeeze from will as he leaned closer to me. I went faster, wanting him to hold me tighter. We went for about 45 mins until I came in front of a McDonalds. I got off my bike and flipped my hair to the side before putting my beanie back on my hair that was a little sweaty. Will stared at me as I did this which I didn't mind till we just stood there looking at each other. I looked away after I felt his glaze linger away from my face.

"So want something to eat?" He asked "because you didn't finish at lunch."

"Sure, is a happy meal okay?"

"Yea I'll get to brb."

"I'll get us a table." I walked to one of the outdoor tables, sat down a pulled out my phone. I looked that I had three messages from Percy. I read them

 _So where r u and Will? 12:25_

 _r u guys avoiding us? Wat where u too talkin bout? 12:35_

 _Jason just told me that u were giving Will a bike ride. That cool. What r u doin now? 1:00_

It was now 1:10 so I sent a text back to Percy

 _Hey me and Will r good, don't worry._

 _Where r u guys at?_

 _McDonald_

 _Happy meals?_

 _Yea_

 _Have fun ;)_

Before I could have asked what he meant Will came out with happy meals. He handed me one and sat down.

"So why do you like happy meals, I mean you're what 16 now?"

"I use to get Mythomagic cards from them, also they really good."

"Cool I never would have pegged you card playing geek." He popped in too chicken nuggets

"What do you mean geek? You're the one who studying to be a medic 24/7"

"Hahaha that funny."

"Whatever". We sat there for about an hour before we decide we need to go home. We took the highway again. By the time we got into the complex I felt sad that our adventure was over.

Will

I hopped of the bike like I have been doing it all my life. I felt so happy that Nico gave in and took me for a ride. The speed we were going was crazy and… well holding him in my arms in a way wasn't too bad either. I was glad we got time to just hang out, just the two of us. I put the helmet on his bike.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he looked at me weird

"For the ride this morning and for Lunch."

"You paid for that." He gave me another curious look.

"Yea well for having it with me." I blush at the thought of it being a like a date.

"Sure, anytime I guess." He started walking off. That when I grabbed on to his arm and kissed him. Yes you heard that right I kissed Nico. I held his face in my hand closing my eyes and kissed him. His ridge body melted in my hands as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I step back forgetting his bike was there. He then led me to sit on it and pulled me closer to him. We kissed for about a min till a honk woke us from the dream like state.

Nico let go and stepped back kicking the kick stand making the bike fall. The bike I was on, so I fell and land on my back and butt.

"Hello boys!" Drew Tanaka called from her pink mustang. I got up really quick rubbing my back. Drew and I was the only boy and girl duo living together that hated each other." Looks like you guys were having fun? Am I right" she rose her eyebrow up in a knowing look. "Well she you later." She drove off.

Nico looked at me red to the face and walked off before I could say anything.

Man I hate myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico

I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? Will kissed me yes. I liked it yes. But did I have to kiss him back. Did I have to be so close to him? And worst of all did I have to walk away without a word. No I shouldn't have left him, but did I.

I was sit in my room Listen to Panic in the Disco. For me it was pretty low-key but I didn't need any hardcore stuff pumping through my head right now.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Well, then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin

I've got more wit  
A better kiss  
A hotter touch  
A better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet  
Sweetie you had me  
Girl, I was it, look past the sweat  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us  
Oh, cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought  
Where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh, now I do recall  
We just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in  
And the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I sure hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster

I've got more wit  
A better kiss  
A hotter touch  
A better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet  
Sweetie, you had me  
Girl, I was it, look past the sweat  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get those teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster

As the song ends I feel that I really should talk to Will, we had a moment. Even if I didn't want to admit it. I wanted him, even if I didn't know then I want it now. I get up and pull on some black pants and Panic in the Disco shirt. I get my keys for the place and head for the door.

Leo

My hair is so greasy. I stand in the shower trying to get all the car oil of the day out of my. I scrub it hard think about what I should do now. "Maybe I could... no that wouldn't work. Maybe I could. Nope to flammable. "As I stand there I try to think of something to get my mind off of the upcoming day. It the week that my mom died. I shook my head. Valdez stop being such a bummer that Nico job. NICO, that it that who could really understand. I hurry up and dry my hair to the best of my ability. I jump out and run to Nico's and Hazel Apartment. I was stuck with Frank who would eventually hint that I need to leave him and Hazel alone. This left me alone out working on my truck. Whoa off the tracks. Nico, I wanted to see Nico. The Italian in a way understood something almost no one understood about me. Besides Hazel and that was before our group, before we all went to the same high school and somehow became friends, we were alone in the world. Almost each person knew that someone was out there for them in some way but with us they were dead. And since Hazel was busy Nico was the next best thing.

As I walk from my apartment to Nico's I see Will, and he was with a girl.

"Hey Will" I wave to him. I jog to catchup to him. I see the girl he was with is very cute. She had light brown hair and looked like a goddess. "And hello to you miss..."

"No miss, just Calypso." She retorted, rudely I might add.

"Ok well just want to see where you going?" I turn back to Will but not keeping my eyes off of the girl.

" On a date why?"

"Well from what I heard…" I stopped Will gave me a death glare that Nico could be proud of. I realize that it wasn't my place to I said my goodbyes, try to make another pass on the girl to no avail, and ran to Nico door getting back on track.

I knocked on his door hoping his was home. Then I glanced down to see what I was wearing; a red tank top and some random jogger shorts. Before I could turn to leave Nico opened the door like he was in a rush or something "What is it Valdez, Hazel gone so am try to do something." He grumbled.

"It ummm, about my mom." His eyes had gone wide and then back. He moved aside and let me then closes the door.

"So what about her?"

"It being about 7 years since she died and well I want to know how you deal with it, you know when you're sad about it" I say twiddling my thumbs like always.

"Am not sure you should be talking to me about this. I mean Hazel more of the nice helpful one she is more likely to have better advice." He retorted as he bent his head down." If it wasn't for her I won't have a reason to live."

"Dude don't say that, Hazel feels the same about you. You know she didn't have any family after her mother passed away then you came along and it cheered her up more than anything. You know that." I shot back as I put a hand on Nico shoulder. "You also know that I and you are a like in many ways"

He looked up and scolded at me" What do you mean by that Valdez?"

I chucked" I mean that even though we both bring through a lot we find a way to be strong. I have my joke and schemes while yours is bad boy on campus thing going on." I glance down at what he was wearing His shirt had some band on it and he seemed that he just got out of bed.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Yea I was actually going to see Will."

"Oh you might have to wait I saw him going on a date with a cute brunette." I comment a little too quickly

"Really?"

"Oh um yea… but it might not have been a date... it could have been something else."

"It fine but you want to stay the night just so if you need to talk so more then it all good."

"Umm thanks." I felt weird about taking the offer since this was out of character for Nico, but also kissing a "Hot" Blonde on a motorcycle is too stop why question it.

Nico set up the couch as a bed and gets in it all comfortable. Then pat the spot next to him and I take of my Dockers and get in next to him. Nico is only a year older than me but is pretty tall. Am only like 5'6" so that meant Nico was 5'8" (yes I changed age and height of Nico), so I fit nice next to him. He turned on the tv then gave me the remote. I just flipped through channels till I landed on a Harry Potter movie.

Nico Next Morning

I left my head up from a pillow and feel around for more of my cover to go back asleep. I open my eyes and see that I am on the couch, the tv on and Leo eating toast. I get up real quick realizing what had happened all yesterday. I first make out with Will, on my bike, get caught by Drew. Then wanting to make sense of my feeling for Will I try to go see him which led me to Leo, who come to for advice and we end up sleep in the couch together. Then Leo wants to sit and make toast like nothing happened, And Will. OH Will was going to hear an ear full of it. But first I have to deal with Leo.

"Leo are you better now?" I sneered

"Yea, umm if you want me to go..."

"Yes that would be for the best is you go. And don't tell anyone what I did for you okay." I look at him with my death glare trying to make my point very clear.

"Okay am going" He get his shoes, puts them on and walks out waving a goodbye.

I sigh, now it Will turn. I get on fresh clothes and actually comb my hair a bit. This time when I walk out now one stops me so I keep going to Will's and Drew's Apartment. I see that it actually Saturday so that meant it will be movie night at The Stools apartment. Gosh I hate Movie night. By the time I get to the door I hesitant. Should I really bang down Will door and comfort him about how I feel. But before I get a chance Will comes out and pulls me in his place.

"Solace what the hell are you doi-"My objection are drowned out by Will kissing me hard on my lips. My back is pressed up against a wall. Will body is holding me against it. With his half any inch height on me our bodies tilt so our lips meet in the middle. I weave my hands into his hair as I deepening the kiss. Will hands linger over my head known that if he moved his dominate position over me will be no more. I didn't mind, but as sudden as he caught me and kissed me he broke it and put lots of space between us which shocked me after the nonexistent of it just a sec ago.

"Sorry I should have warned you."

"Like hell you should have. Solace I come here to chew you out because I see hear you went on a date with a girl the same day. Then you give me the best make out session in my life. And you want to say you could have warned me."

"ummmm…"

"Will I really like you ok but right now am not sure how to deal with all of this."

"What are you saying to me" he looked concern.

"I love the kissing and the "contact" but after that I get confused."

"So what you want to do about it?" he leaned against a wall.

"Am saying we should kiss more and talk less." That all I said because before anyone of us knew we were on the couch kissing. Will leaning against me making him in control. For an hour we would kiss breathe stare and repeat it over till Will's cell phone goes off. He looks at me before he get it.

I sit up trying to calm my racing heartbeat. I look at him as he talking on the phone with a smile on his face. I lean back acting cool as possible. I wide out my arms which are tanner than usually because of the sun and try to be paying attention to everything else. I then realized that even though were about the same height he was more muscular even if his body type was lean. So I guessed in comparison I was smaller and cuter in a way than he is. He more of the hot guy in every way. Like a surfer dude.

He get off the phone and smiles a wide smile which makes me smirk a bit. Just a bit.

"What is it?"

"I can choose movie the movie for tonight but also Octavian and Reyna are coming too." Will sat by me facing me. I groaned a bit. I didn't mind Reyna she was almost like Annabeth in a way, but Octavian was horrible. He was like Luke back at our school. Everyone hated him.

"So do you have to go?" Really hoping not just yet.

"Not is you don't want me to go." He started kissing around my neck.

"No not really." I manage to get out even though it was way more like this" N-no ohhhh no-not ahhh really"

"Okay then I'll stay"

 _I sat up not wanting to leave the spot_

" _Last night was Crazy"_

Music by Panic in the disco.

Rick Riordan owns characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Will

I am so falling for Nico. After I got a call from Connor telling me to go get a movie for tonight me and Nico "hanged out" before I said I had to get to the movie store.

"Is your car still broken?" He questioned me.

I slammed my hand into by forehead. "Damn, your right. Can I have a ride?" I asked

"Whatever." He got off the couch and with the ends of his month tilted a bit up. We walked out to his motorcycle before he realized he needed his keys. Nico ran up to his apartment to get them. I started to look at his bike. Even if I wasn't really into them I could tell that it was really nice. The side read Kawasaki. I heard of the brand but never really took interest. By the time Nico came back down I was deep in thought. Then soft lips pressed against mine bringing me out of the haze of my thoughts.

"Ready?" Nico said as he pulled away from me and got on his bike.

"Yea." I did the same as I reached for Hazel's helmet.

"Am going to have to get a helmet just for you aren't I?"

"Yea that would be nice gift for your boyfriend."

He just stared at me before he started the engine. Had I said something wrong? Are we not dating? Man I am falling hard. I grip to Nico waist as we race off. I loop my finger through his belt loop. His long hair that extended past his helmet was blowing in the wind catching the sunlight making it glim with a shine darkness that intrigued me.

It took almost 20 mins to get to the store. When he finally parked he tried to get up but my fingers were still loop in with his belt so he fell back on his bike. He turned to me gave me a death glare that was meant to scare me but only made me smile. I unhooked my fingers and got off. I put the helmet on the sit and follow Nico who was already walking away.

When we got into the store he walked toward the Anime section. I decide to follow him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Anime" He gestured toward the shelves

"Yea, but which one?"

"Attack on Titan"

"Is it good?"

"Yea, if you're really into Anime."

"You should get it."

"Yea, well maybe later." He walked off. I followed him as he went to the Romcom section. I watched him as he went through them with looks of dismay.

"You should pick something new." I knew he referred to the genre, because every time we watch a movie it was a romcom and I could understand how he felt.

"How about an action movie?" I asked as I wrap my arm around his neck, which caught a bit of a blush from him.

"Scary movie?"

"Really? Are you into that?" I looked at him odd.

"No but think about it if we just played it. It would be so funny?" he mouth curved into a smile as my face most likely looked shocked. Then he whispers in my ear "We could have an excuse to cuddle." He pulled away and slipped out of my arm. Walks to the scary movies grabs one and checks it out all with me a step behind him.

"I have to use the bathroom meet me outside." I say as he walks off to his bike.

"Don't care" he calls back

I run back in get the Attack on titan and another that the clerk thought was good, paid and ran to the Motorcycle which Nico drove to curve with a helmet in his hand ready to go. I get it, get on, and we drive off.

Nico

When we get back to the complex will get whatever he bought at the store, kisses my cheek and runs back to his place. I walk up to the door. I hear laughing and giggling coming from inside. I suspected that Hazel is playing with Frank at some game but when i walked inside i found a girl with long light brown wave hair with the California sunshine vibe all over her.

"Hey hazel"

"Oh Nico i didn't hear you come in." She looks at be and follow my gaze towards the unknown female present in the living room." Oh this is Calypso, she goes to our school. She also works at the nearby Starbucks. "

"OK cool but why is she here?"

"Don't mind him his just in a mood." She turns towards me." We have a study project together."

I shrug my shoulder saying that it cool. I walk off to my room and flop on the bed.

I lounge around for a few hours going through the intent for more shows to watch. I get bored with that so I try to read with no success. It was bout 2pm and I was getting hunger.

I went out to get some food.

I rummage through the fridge till I find some old left over Chinese food. I heat it up and get a fork. When the ringers down I Start back to my room but is called from the living room.

"What is it?" Trying to sound annoyed as possible.

"We need advice" Hazel asked

"On what? I thought you guys we're studying? "I sat down on the coffee table.

"We finished, so I like this guy but then he hit starts hitting on me and I turn him down. I see him around school and actually think he pretty cool. But I Know he hiding something. What do I do?" Calypso looks pleading at me.

I looked shocked. Why is this girl asking for relationship advice? Am not even in my own, or am I. How am I to know this stuff?

"Am not sure"

"Oh come on it not that hard." Hazel interjects

"OK fine. On one half he trying to his hid the pain and doesn't want or need help. On the other hand he is trying to get notice so that people will help him. Personal I think it both, so if you want to talk to this guy you should really get to know him first. And let him open up slowly. "I finish talk to surprise to believe what came out of my mouth. Hazel gave me and encouraging smile as it looked like Calypso was mulling this over.

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Not sure but I believe it your best option, in my opinion." I was so flustered in side with what a saying. Am sounding like a big brother for once and giving advice on relationships. I am really going to need something to change my image back. I am getting way too soft. I kept on think for a moment until I hear the door close and Hazel squealed

"You were so amazing how you come up with all of that Mister Death."

"I really don't know I guess because of Will" I said simply

"Aww well am going shopping with Annabeth and Piper to get snacks and clothes for the Movie tonight. Byeee"

She left out the door with her purse and keys. I got my food and sat down think more about how am changing. After me and Will kissed it been different almost. I have been less gloomily to other, not to mention letting Leo stay over. I have smiled a lot and been giving honest advice. Maybe this is a good thing. But as before I can finish my next thought a knock rattle my door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I go to the door.

"Percy and Jason." I hear Jackson voice coming from the door. I open the door and let them in.

"What do you want Jackson?"

"We wanted to hang with you." Grace calls from the kitchen.

"No you're trying to get something from me."

"Tomato, Potato." Percy retorts

"That not even a thing Percy."

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Jackson, Grace shut the hell up." They look at me and then at each other then back at me.

"Why you so upset Nico?" Grace asks as he sits down on one of the couch.

"Yea why you got your boxer in a bunch?"

"Because I do ok."

"No tell us?"

"Please" Jason pleads. They did this for about the next 10 mins.

"Fine."

"Story time. Yes" Percy pumps a hand up in the air.

I start telling them what has happened between me and Will over the last couple of days (leaving out most of the kissing parts. They listen and when I finished I took a deep breathe.

"This is a tough"

"Yes very tough" Grace responds to Jackson like doctors.

"Well it obvious they like each other. Isn't?"

"Yes and Nico seem very Jealous that Will went out with a girl, is that not true?"

I played along with them" So what do you think I should do?" I questioned try to add sarcasm

"Well since you asked. What will your advice for this love sick boy be Doctor Jackson?"

"Get close to him and intimate." I blush." Should we put you too in to the woods together and see what will come out of it"

"Yes that a great idea the woods would bond their souls together out of strife and hardship of trying to get back to civilization." They both cackle.

"Ok thank you now get out." I tell them both after their fit of laughter over me in the woods with will die down.

"We can't."

"Why not?'

"Because we can't"

I gave them a death glare and try to see which would crake first. Percy did.

"Well actually Annabeth and Piper didn't tell us we had to be here, even if they usually do. Where here to see what was going on between you and Will we bet money on it. We said it not true so we were the ones to see if it true." When he finished both him and Jason looked genuinely scared. They had every right to be. I confide in them but it was all for a bet. Like my feelings were games to them.

"Get out."

"Were really sorry, we just wanted to know the truth. But once we heard you we were being serious about the advice we gave you." Jason said, and Percy nodding in agreement.

"Sure you are. But right now I want to be left along."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

They left without another word. I was still mad but I didn't want to pick a fight with them and make it awkward for later tonight. I decide I should try to find something to do before I got ready for the movie.

I went into my room and pulled out my laptop which desktop a cover of two emo anime boys kissing. I really liked the picture. I pulled up my browser, I thought for a second before I started typing. By the time I was done it was almost 6 which meant I needed to start getting ready. I went to my closet and looked through what I have. I picked out some jeans that would be comfortable to sit in and a gray fall out boy tank top. I take a beanie and a hoodie too. I check my phone. 6:15, just enough time to do my hair. When I was combing my hair and finish up my look I started playing music.

She says she's no good

With words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantical

Stuck to my tongue

Fall Out Boy

Weighed down with words

Too over-dramatic

Tonight it's a "Can't get much worse"

And a "No one should ever feel like"

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just

Before you're found out

Drink up, it's last call, last resort

But only the first mistake and

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress

(Mattress, mattress)

I only want sympathy in the form of you

Crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

(Way they'd love)

Dance, this is the way they'd love

(Way they'd love)

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, dance

Dance, dance

Dance, dance

Dance, dance

Read more: Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance Lyrics | MetroLyrics

By the end I admit I was dance to the song. Then a knock came at my door then it opened. I came out with the song changing to a Falling in Reverse song. Will was leaning in the door way.

"Why are you here Solace?"

"Are you really going to treat me like that Di Angelo?"

"Yes." I then kiss his lip.

"Ready to go."

"Sure, let me get my phone." I run and get it cutting off the song.

" Let go."

 _ **Hello sorry it took me forever to get this up busy with school and other issues but I got this for you. Hope you like. And if you have any ideas tell me. Think about have next chapter with sexually content, should I or not tell me in review. All credit to Uncle rick.**_


	4. Chapter 4

So this story I have really liked writing but because it has not got as many likes as I thought so I have decided that if I don't get up to 5 follows, Reviews or like than this story will be retired. Am only doing this because there seem not be an like for it so if you do actually enjoy let me know. Thank You


End file.
